Love Forever and Eternal
by Pyro Prodigy
Summary: "Takeru, there's a war brewing. Go to the Yagami castle and warn them before it is too late..". The story of a lowly peasant boy and his journey to regain memories of his dark past, and seek justice for his future. *major takari, taiora bits too*
1. On a journey

Love. Forever and Eternal  
By: Pyro Prodigy  
  
A/N: This is my first try at anything medieval. so bear with me, people. I'll be using their names in Japanese, and also some Japanese words. but I'll have the translations at the end of the fic, if you don't know them already. Contains major takari, slight taiora. and lots and lots of Ishida family luuurve ;). Hehehe... anyway, it's a mixture between romance, action/adventure, and drama. Also, there's death so. ah... yeah. Don't worry though, it's not graphic. Enough of me ranting on. here's the ficcy.  
  
Love. Forever and Eternal  
  
The land of Ishida had always been a peaceful place. Harmony in the country was a trait which stood out among all the others. Its people lived in great prosperity under the Royal Family of Ishida; a courageous, yet understanding King, a kind, loving Queen, and of course. their two sons. Prince Yamato and Takeru Ishida. Life was well... all until that dreadful day. The day which would change the lives of the many people in this country.. forever.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Fire. Red hot, scorching... fire. It was everywhere. The smell of burning buildings and smoke filled the air. A high-pitched scream broke through the cackling of burning remains; all which were once known as homes. Blurry images of people moving appeared. They seemed to be running from something; a dark shadow cast over them. Another scream... echoing through the streets, followed by added shouts. The shadow came closer to them. A blinding light.  
  
"NO!!!!"  
  
I sat up, eyes snapping open. There it was again. That dream... the same dream I've been having, strangely enough, ever since my 16th birthday. Moving the tangled sheets aside, I climbed out of bed. My name is Takeru. I'd tell you my last name, but the problem is, I don't even know. Most of my past remained but a blur. No memories of how I was as a child, the people I grew up with, or my parents. The closest thing I have for family as of now consisted of two people; firstly, a retired knight whom prefers to be called 'Haru'. He trains me day to day, the skills it takes to become a true knight; secretly, though, for you must be of royal descent to be knighted. He had scars scattered on his face; marks that were left behind from the wars he fought in. A slight limp in his walk must have been from a past injury as well. The second person is like a mother to me. She is a widow named Ms. Takaishi, and she's been taking care of me for as long as I know. Her kind brown eyes were gentle, and her long brown hair, lined with fine whites was pulled up into a bun. We lived in a fair-sized cottage on the outskirts of central Ishida, and it's what I've known as home as long as I can remember.  
  
I walked into the bathroom, glancing at myself in the mirror. Sweat matted my golden blonde hair to my forehead, yet my cobalt eyes still shone with that never ending hope. The hope of someday finding the truth behind the mystery that is my past. I turned the knob on the sink, splashing the cool water over my face. Finally, giving my hair a quick comb, I made my way downstairs.  
  
"Konnichiwa, Takaishi-san" I greeted.  
  
Silence.  
  
"Konnichiwa... Takeru" she replied, slowly.  
  
I gave her a questioning glance. "What's wro-" I was interrupted by Haru.  
  
"Takeru," he began in his usual, deep voice, "I heard that an announcement was made by King Yamato this morning..."  
  
I took a seat in a chair and nodded once, showing I understood. He continued.  
  
"The castle has been receiving mysterious threats about a war against the land of Tachikawa. His majesty does not think the letters are serious, yet they will be gathering as many men all around the land for army incase it is true..." Haru paused, looking me in the eye seriously, "For what I will ask you next, you must be willing to go through with it"  
  
Judging from that look, this must have been very serious. I nodded once more, determination showing in my eyes. "I am..."  
  
He released a heavy sigh. "I fear that the threats about a war are no joke. For that, I must ask you, though this task involves a great amount of courage and willpower... will you journey to the land of Yagami and ask for their aid? They are our greatest allies if we were to plunge into war..."  
  
I sat on the chair, the information sinking in. I knew that Haru was not the kind to joke about such matters, and the seriousness in his voice made that quite evident as well. He was incredibly patriotic, and would die to protect the king and this country. The question was, would I be willing to go? I knew the answer. I would. I looked at Takaishi-san, and then to Haru. Standing up and looking him in the eye fiercely, "I'll do it"  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -------------- (The Next Day)  
  
I slowly trudged down the path, pulling my horse behind me. Takaishi- san and Haru had come along to bid me fair-well. I was dressed in my knight armor, complete with my sword held safely in its sheath. We stopped just outside the edge of the forest. I turned around to face them.  
  
"I.. guess this is goodbye, then" I started, facing Takaishi-san.  
  
She gave me a tearful hug whispering in my ear, "You be careful out there, Takeru"  
  
"Hai, Takaishi-san" I replied, hugging the elderly woman whom I'd known as a mother most of my life.  
  
I turned to Haru, who stood tall as always. Giving a sad smile, I said, "Sayonara, sensei.."  
  
"Be careful out there. And remember, this is only for the best of both countries. Take care" he stepped back, taking his sword off. "Have this, Takeru. It will bring you good luck. Consider it like a gift from me.."  
  
I shot Haru a surprised glance, my mouth dropping open slightly. "A- Arigatou, Haru-san"  
  
I took the sword from his grasp, swirling it around in my hand. It was unbelievably light. He gave me a rare smile, shaking my hand. "Sayonara"  
  
I nodded, taking my old sword out and replacing it with Haru's. Finally, mounting my horse, I strode into the forest, glancing back at my 'family' for the last time.. in a long while.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
The forest was a dangerous place, and very few dared to venture inside. Low hanging branches, eerie noises, shadows following your every move. I ducked as a bird came swooping by. What would I say when I got to the Yagami's? Would they believe a mere 'boy' trying to prevent a war? I wasn't quite sure. Suddenly, I heard a scream. It was a girl. My head snapped up at the sound. It's not everyday you hear a high-pitched scream when you're traveling in the middle of a forest. Then again, it's mot everyday you- I paused, snapping out of it. 'Takeru, you baka!' I thought to myself, 'Someone needs help, don't just stand there!!'. I turned right, ducking even more branches and low vines. Another scream. Hang on.. I'm getting there. Silence. 'Wonderful.. I said hang o-' My train of thought was interrupted when I strode into a clearing. There, it wasn't a girl.. but two young women; beautiful without a doubt, even though they were covered in dirt and their hair was a mess. The taller one had short auburn hair, while the other had a soft brown. I couldn't help but stare. But, once again, I snapped out of it. They were in danger' surrounded by a group of creatures. Dangerous bright green spikes trailed down their back all the way down to the tails. Lethal claws were attached to their wrists, a fierce snarl, and to top it all off, an unbelievably foul stench surrounded them. Unsheathing my newly acquired sword, I charged at them. One slice, no arm. Slice, Slice. Missing its legs and head. Leading my horse a stop, I turned around and faced the remaining 3. Glancing behind me momentarily, I smirked when a look of pure surprise overcame the features of the two ladies.  
  
Tilting my head to the side and giving a cocky smile at the foul creatures. "That's not how to treat two beautiful ladies. Maybe," I pointed to the two dead animals, "I should teach you a lesson, ne?"  
  
Two of them backed away fearfully, while one lunged forward at me. One quick stroke, and it backed away screaming in agony. Big mistake, because now it didn't have a tail. I gave a dangerous twirl of my sword and they sped out of sight. Dropping the cocky warrior act, I turned back to the young women with a concerned glance.  
  
"Are you alright?" I asked, dismounting my horse and putting away my sword.  
  
They stared at me for a moment before the auburn-haired woman finally spoke. "Hai, arigatou.."  
  
I gave a warm smile at them. "It's nothing, really. My name's Takeru, and you are?"  
  
The taller one spoke first again. "Oh, my name's Sora"  
  
I turned to the brunette expectantly, once again finding it hard to breathe. God, she was beautiful. She opened and closed her mouth several times, and kept staring. Sora gave her a small nudge in the ribs and she finally snapped back into reality. "O-oh.. gomen. I'm Hikari" she stammered, her cheeks turning pink.  
  
I smiled again. "Hikari and Sora.. those are two beautiful names. It's a pleasure to meet you both"  
  
I saw Hikari turn towards Sora, muttering something, yet not knowing I heard her. She said, "the pleasure's all ours.."  
  
I couldn't help but grin.  
  
Sora turned back to me. "Where are you heading to?" she asked.  
  
"Oh," I paused, "actually.. I was going to visit King Yagami"  
  
Hikari gave me a questioning glance. "You want to see King Yagami? Why?"  
  
"Yes," Sora chimed, "Why would you want to go visit Hikari's d-" she was nudged in the ribs and immediately shut up.  
  
Hikari's what?" I asked. When they didn't answer, I decided to drop the question.  
  
"You know how to get to their palace, do you not?"  
  
"Yes, actually, we do.." Hikari responded.  
  
"We can take you there, if you'd like" Sora added.  
  
I smiled gratefully. "Arigatou.."  
  
I looked up at the sky and noticed that it was turning dark. "Perhaps we should stop and rest here. It's not wise to travel in a forest like this during the dark.." I proposed.  
  
They looked up, then back down, nodding.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- --------------  
  
I stared deep into the burning embers, the dream once again coming into my mind. There was always fire. I turned away when I heard rustling behind me. It was Hikari. She came and sat on the log beside me.  
  
"Hi.." she murmured, tucking a stray hair behind her ear. I stared into her eyes. Icy blue met soft brown. Shaking myself out of my trance, I smiled at her.  
  
".. Hey"  
  
"."  
  
"."  
  
Hikari finally spoke up. "What's your family like?" she inquired.  
  
I turned away slightly, playing with the dirt on the ground. "I'm not really sure. I don't remember much about my past.." I paused, continuing, "there are mainly two people I've known as a family. A widow, whom I call Takaishi-san.. and Haru. He's a former knight, and has taught me all I know. Aside from them, I'm not quite sure about anything else."  
  
"Oh.." she fidgeted slightly, "Gomen. I didn-"  
  
"It's alright," I interrupted, "You didn't know"  
  
Another silence followed.  
  
"What about your family?" I questioned.  
  
"It's basically like a.. normal family" she began slowly, "I have a brother, and both my parents"  
  
I nodded, "I see"  
  
I met her eyes again, staring deep into those soft brown depths.  
  
"Please don't look at me like that.." Hikari whispered, looking away.  
  
"Why?" I asked, my face drawing closer slightly.  
  
She moved away. ".. It makes me feel uncomfortable" she finally said.  
  
With her gaze still turned away from me, I felt a small smirk form on my face. "I'm sorry, milady"  
  
Silence once more. I finally turned to look at her again, only to see her shiver.  
  
"Are you cold?" I asked, concerned.  
  
Hikari gave me a smile, which, somehow I distinguished was forced. Living on the outskirts most of my life, I knew that it could become quite cold at night. Getting up, and rummaging through a small sac attached to my horse, I pulled out a wool blanket. Handing it to her, I gave an affectionate smile.  
  
"Take this. It should keep you warm through the night" I said.  
  
"No.. *shiver* it's alright. I'm fine, really.." she mumbled.  
  
"Nonsense" I insisted, draping the blanket lightly around her shoulders.  
  
I froze momentarily when my hand brushed across the skin on her shoulder. A small chill went up my spine. Quickly, I backed away.  
  
"A-Arigatou.." she stammered faintly.  
  
"You should rest now. I assume you need your rest for tomorrow's trip" I replied.  
  
Nodding, she took her spot near Sora.  
  
"Goodnight, Takeru.." she murmured, before falling asleep.  
  
I gave a faint smile. ".. sweet dreams"  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**~*  
  
A/N: That's it for now. If you review, expect the next chappy soon! More takari fluff to come!!! Oh, and if anybody was wondering.. yes, the older version was removed, I'm just reposting the fic, and posting the other chapters I never got around to. that's pretty much why the reviews that were there. well.. aren't, anymore. Anyway, c ya! 


	2. Run in with those darned lizards again, ...

Love. Forever and Eternal - Chapter Two  
  
By: Pyro Prodigy  
  
A/N: Well, here's the next chapter. It's longer than the last one.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
(The Next Day)  
  
I pulled on the reins of the horse, keeping a firm grip incase a noise sounded and it got out of control. After all, Sora and Hikari were riding the horse. They'd defied at first, but in the end, they climbed atop the creature. We'd been walking for about two hours already, and I could already see the outline of the Yagami's castle. Suddenly, there was a noise. I stopped immediately, my hand resting on the hilt of my sword. There came another rustling in the bushes. I narrowed my eyes, trying to make out the shadows. A familiar stench wafted in the air. Those creatures from yesterday were back. Their ghostly red eyes blinked at me through the bushes. An abrupt cry startled me, and soon enough I was flat on my back with the being trying to claw at my face. I kicked it off with my feet swiftly, returning to my place in front of Sora and Hikari. Glancing at the countless eyes still staring at me, I gulped. They had created a ring around us, watching our every move. We were impossibly outnumbered. Suddenly, the first of the creatures made their move. Two of them lunged at me simultaneously. 3 quick slices, and they were on the ground; dead. I turned to see the girls kicking at the oncoming horde of monsters, still atop the horse. How are we gonna get through this? We needed help fast. I felt one of them jumping on my back and instinctively whirled my sword around. It jumped off, circling me, along with three others. I lunged at one of them. At the last minute, jumping up and giving it a swift kick to the head. Landing on the ground once more, I swiveled around and slashed two more. Damn. It was quick. I lunged, missing, as it jumped into the air. Kuso! I turned around, yet not quickly enough to duck a flying claw. I scrambled up from the ground, gripping my sword in one hand while the other checked my forehead. Blood. It began circling me once more; going faster and faster. I didn't have enough time to back away as a few rapid kicks connected with my head and upper body. I grunted, getting up again. Oh that thing would pay. I shook my head, focusing on its now predictable moves. Spin twice, kick to my abdomen, and spin four times, flying kick to head. I jumped up at the second time it kicked, narrowly being missed. Four more kicks, duck, and stab. I pulled my sword out, finding slimy blue goop dripping from it. Disgusted, I turned back around to face the rest of them. Still outnumbered. They circled me once more, forcing me to back up against the horse with the girls still there and thankfully not hurt. The tallest, largest, ugliest and possibly the one with the most disgusting odor I've ever smelled stepped forward, making a hissing sound to the rest of them. Their claws came out immediately, and they snarled, fierce sharp teeth showing. I nearly brought a hand up to my mouth. Their breath might've smelled worse than their body odor!  
  
"Disgusting little filths..." I muttered darkly, eyes narrowing at the leader.  
  
"Disgusting filths are we?" it hissed.  
  
I made a startled face. "You can speak?!"  
  
It hissed once more. "Of course"  
  
"Kami! You're ugly, fat, you smell bad, hiss waaay too much for my liking, but you can still speak?!" I cried incredulously.  
  
I heard a faint giggle from the girls behind me.  
  
The leader, once again, hissed. "Think he's funny do you?" it inquired, "We'll see if you will be laughing once each and every one of your heads is chopped off. That's what you get for venturing into our forest"  
  
I growled at the being. "Listen, we don't need you wasting out time. Move out of our way, and we'll get out of 'your' forest"  
  
"It is too late for that now, boy" it... aargh! It hissed again!  
  
"Look, will you stop hissing?!" I shouted. Smirking, I continued, "Or is that all you can do?"  
  
It growled.  
  
"Okay, a growl... different from hiss but I still prefe-"  
  
The creature cut me off abruptly. "Stop making jokes, boy!"  
  
"I'm not a boy. For your information, I happen to be sixteen years ol-"  
  
"Cease your talking or you will no longer have a tongue" it spat bitterly.  
  
That definitely shut me up.  
  
Making a gesture to another one of the individuals, it glared at me. Feeling childish, I stuck out my tongue briefly. Big mistake; that must have provoked him even more because the 'thing' it gestured to grabbed Sora and yanked her off the horse.  
  
"Sora!" Hikari cried.  
  
"Let her go you creep!" I yelled.  
  
The leader ignored me, turning to Sora and circling her. I stepped forward to try and keep the creature from laying a withered finger on her, but stepped back, remembering Hikari was in danger, just sitting on the horse. What am I going to do? Before the leader could tap Sora on the cheek, a loud cry sounded from the bushes. A galloping horse came into view, with a tall knight gripping a sword right at the creature's throat.  
  
"Halt!" the person shouted.  
  
The leader sneered.  
  
The knight, seemingly unaffected by such a rude action continued. "Touch her, and you die..."  
  
"Die?" I believe not. You are outnumbered-" the creature was cut off once the knight waved his hand in the air. Hundreds of other knights appeared. Swords held high, pointing right at the cluster of slimy beings.  
  
I looked back at the knight, still holding his sword firmly at the leader's throat. It was then that I noticed the symbol of Yagami on his armor.  
  
The creatures back away, terrified.  
  
"Guards," said the knight in the middle who was apparently the general, took off his helmet. The young man looked merely nineteen, with large brown hair, and an icy gaze.  
  
"Taichi!" I heard Hikari and Sora shout, seemingly relieved.  
  
He gave them a warm smile before turning back to the leader of the creatures, his glare back.  
  
"Leave, now..."  
  
Sneering one last time at him, they sped out of sight.  
  
I dropped my sword, thankful that these knights came. Turning around, I saw the knight dismount his horse and have Sora rush towards him in a fierce hug. Soon enough, Hikari was with them as well. I approached them slowly.  
  
"Taichi, I'm so glad you ca-" Hikari stopped mid-sentence when she saw me. Taking me by the arm, she forced me to face the knight.  
  
"This is Takeru. He rescued us from being killed from those bandits before..." she explained.  
  
I gave him an embarrassed smile, while he, in turn, grinned. "You have my gratitude, Takeru. Arigatou..."  
  
"It was nothing, really... I was passing by"  
  
"He's on his way to visit the king..." Sora cut in.  
  
This made Taichi raise his eyebrow. "The king?" he asked, "then it must be important. We must go..."  
  
I nodded, following.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- --------------  
  
We entered the castle, Taichi in the lead. Pausing in front of a set of large doors, he whispered something into another knight's ear. The knight nodded quickly, and opened the doors.  
  
"Excuse me, your highness?"  
  
A tall man with a slight beard arose from his throne. "Yes, sir knight? What is it?" King Yagami inquired.  
  
The knight bowed. "Taichi has come back with Sora and Hikari"  
  
The king's eyes widened. "Come... come right in, then"  
  
The rest of the knights left, leaving only myself, Hikari, Sora, and Taichi to kneel in front of the king. Standing up, and bowing, Taichi spoke.  
  
"Your Highness, I've come back with Hikari and Sora"  
  
"So I've heard, Taichi..."  
  
He stepped aside, bringing me up with him. "This is Takeru; he's come with some important news from the land of Ishida." Taichi introduced.  
  
"News from Ishida?" the king asked, sitting down in his throne. "Do go on, err... Takeru..."  
  
I spoke up, "The castle, and King Yamato have been receiving strange letters; letters that include threats of starting a war between Ishida and Tachikawa. My mentor sent me to ask you of something..."  
  
"Very well. What does he ask of me?" King Yagami questioned.  
  
"He asks of your aide... if there were a war to break out between the countries. You know very well... our two countries are great allies, and have fought in wars before" I replied.  
  
"Yes... yes, I know". He stood up once more. "We shall discuss more of this matter in a banquet tonight. Taichi, get one of the maidens to assist in making sure Takeru feels welcomed"  
  
Taichi stood up, "Yes, your majesty..."  
  
"Sora, Hikari?" King Yagami said, "You two get freshened up as well..."  
  
The four of us bowed. "Thank-you, Your Highness. We shall see you again, tonight"  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
I thanked the maiden for showing me to my room. It was large, and very spacious. Silk sheets, cushioned chairs... definitely nothing I was used to back 'home'. Suddenly, the maiden knocked on the door.  
  
"Sir Knight?" she asked.  
  
"Yes?" I replied.  
  
She came in with a folded tunic in her hands. "His Majesty requests you wear this for the banquet tonight..."  
  
I nodded. "I will... and thank-you"  
  
"You're very welcome"  
  
With that, she left. I closed the door, walking over to the closet. Taking out a towel, I strode over to the bathroom. A bath would certainly be nice after all this. After all, I couldn't go to the banquet smelling like that ooze from those creatures in the forest, could I? Most definitely not. I grinned, adding to myself silently, "Especially not when Lady Hikari will be there..."  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- --------------  
  
I waited patiently at the door for them to announce my name.  
  
"Presenting... Sir Knight, Takeru"  
  
I stepped into the room, taking my place a few seats away from the throne, as assigned. The trumpet sounded a few minutes later, and everyone's eyes, including mine, turned to the entrance.  
  
"Presenting the Royal Family of Yagami! King and Queen Yagami... *applause* and now, Prince Taichi Yagami and his fiancée Sora Takenouchi *more applause*. Lastly, Princess Hikari Yagami."  
  
My head snapped up at the name. Hikari was their princess?! And Sora was engaged to PRINCE Taichi?! I sure miss out on a lot. How could I have not known?! They all took their seats. To my utmost delight, Hikari sat beside me, with the King a few seats down from me.  
  
Soon enough, the cooks laid out an enormous feast for us. Wow... this is a LOT of food! Music from the King's finest band filled the room. Everything was great. Slicing a piece of steak, I leaned over to whisper to Hikari.  
  
"I didn't know you were the princess..." I murmured softly.  
  
She turned towards me. "Gomen. I didn't think it would matter" was her answer.  
  
I gave a slightly embarrassed smile. "I would have treated you much more respectfully"  
  
"It's alright, Takeru..."  
  
Before I could utter another word, the king called me over.  
  
"Please excuse me, princess" I murmured, heading over a few seats.  
  
Settling into Taichi's spot (He was off dancing with Sora on the dance floor), I faced the king.  
  
"We must discuss our plans... " I noted.  
  
"Hai..." he replied.  
  
"First off, you will help us, will you not, Majesty?" I inquired.  
  
"Of course Takeru. It would be a wise decision. After all, if a war does ensue, joining forces with the Ishidas will help all our people"  
  
"It would. Arigatou... I'm sure King Yamato will be pleased to hear such news"  
  
"Once you go back to Ishida, we'll have an army ready to follow you within a day or two. Is that alright?"  
  
"Fantastic, King Yagami. Arigatou, again..."  
  
"You may go... err... mingle, now" the King said, unsurely.  
  
I gave a small laugh. "Hai, Your Highness"  
  
I found Hikari sitting by herself, as I had left her. "You haven't danced with anyone? I was sure I saw a few of the knights ask..." I stated.  
  
"Nani? Oh... hai. They asked, I didn't feel like a dance then..."  
  
I gave her a charming smile, holding out my hand. "Do you feel like dancing now, princess?"  
  
Her cheeks turned pink, but she took my hand, looking into my eyes defiantly. "Are you asking me to dance with you, sir knight?"  
  
The smile never left my face, as I led her out onto the dance floor. "Maybe I am.."  
  
The soft music seemed perfect, as I encircled her slim waist with my arms. She, in turn, lopped her arms around my neck, resting her head gently on my chest as we swayed to the beat.  
  
When you're feeling lost in the night When you feel your world just ain't right Call on me, I will be waiting Count on me, I will be there Anytime the times get too tough Anytime your best ain't enough  
  
I'll be the one to make it better I'll be there to protect you See you through I'll be there and there is nothing I won't do  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
I held Hikari close, wishing this moment would last forever.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
I will cross the ocean for you I will go and bring you the moon I will be your hero, your strength Anything you need I will be the sun in your sky I will light your way for all time I Promise you For you I will  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
After all, how often is it, a guy like me, who doesn't even remember his past, end up with an angel in his arms?  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
I will shield your heart from the rain I won't let no harm come your way Oh these arms will be your shelter No these arms won't let you down If there is a mountain to move I will move that mountain for you I'm here for you, I'm here forever I will be your fortress, tall and strong I'll keep you safe I'll stand beside you, right or wrong  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Maybe somehow, time will stop. It'll be just me and her.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
I will cross the ocean for you (I will cross the ocean) I will go and bring you the moon (yeah, yeah) I will be your hero, your strength Anything you need (And I will be..) I will be the sun in your sky (The sun) I will light your way for all time I Promise you For you I will  
  
For you I will Lay my life on the line For you I will fight 'em, oh For you I will die With every breath, with all my soul I'll give my world I'll give it all Put your faith in me (Put you're faith in me) And I'll do anything  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Do I love her? I guess.. I do. I'm happier than I ever remember just holding her like this.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
I will cross the ocean for you (I will cross the ocean) I will go and bring you the moon I will be your hero, your strength Anything you need I will be the sun in your sky I will light your way for all time I Promise you (I Promise you) For you I will, I will, I will, I will  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
I wish I could always be like this. No problems.. no cares.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
I will cross the ocean for you I will go and bring you the moon I will be your hero your strength Anything you need (Anything you need) I will be the sun in your sky (yeah, yeah) I will light your way for all time I Promise you (I promise you) For you I will (Ooooh)  
  
I promise you For you I will ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Unfortunately, the song stopped, and she pulled away. "You're a great dancer, Takeru.."  
  
I hid my sad smile, replacing it with another grin "As are you, Hikari.."  
  
She was about to walk back to her seat once more, when I gently grabbed her by the arm. "Wait.."  
  
Hikari turned around, giving me a questioning glance. "What is it?"  
  
I cranked my head and looked out to the balcony. Full moon. Turning back to her, smiling, I made a small motion towards the doors. "Come outside with me, princess?"  
  
Taking my outstretched hand once more, I led her outside.  
  
I leaned on the railing, looking up at the darkened sky thoughtfully.  
  
"What's on your mind, Takeru?" Hikari asked.  
  
My attention turned to the beautiful girl beside me. Giving a sly grin, I asked, "You really want to know?"  
  
She smiled. "Try me.."  
  
"To tell you the truth," I paused, looking into her eyes briefly and then turning away, "I was wondering if you are an angel"  
  
There was a short pause before she answered. "An angel? What makes you think I am such a thing?"  
  
"Well.. firstly, you are beautiful without a doubt, princess" I began, giving her another charming smile, "Angels are known for their beauty on the inside and outside, which brings me to another thing that stands out about you; your personality. It is beautiful as well; kind, forgiving, and graceful."  
  
I leaned closer, staring deep into her eyes. Our faces were so close I could feel her warmth breath on my face. Hikari's soft brown depths were mesmerizing, and I found myself wishing I could look into them forever. When our lips nearly connected, she pulled away.  
  
Hikari failed to hide the faint blush coming up on her cheeks. "I see you are very charismatic. The ladies in Ishida must absolutely adore you.." she commented, turning away.  
  
Hiding my sadness once more, I grinned. "Yes, well.. Takaishi-san says I'm adorable; she's the only real woman I've been around, though. Does that count?"  
  
She let out a laugh, giving me a light punch on the shoulder. I pretended to double over in pain.  
  
"Princess.. I am impressed. You know how to hit?" I smirked, straightening myself.  
  
She gave a mock-glare, "Sir Knight, you seem surprised." With those words, she strode back into the castle ballroom where the banquet was still in full swing.  
  
I jogged up to her, grinning. "Oh, Hikari. Don't be mad!!". The added effect of puppy-dog eyes seemed to do the trick.  
  
She laughed, and delivered another light punch to my shoulder. "Takeru.. You are such a kid".  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
A/N: There you go! Hope ya liked. R&R please! 


	3. Garden Confessions

Love. Forever and Eternal - Chapter 3  
  
By: Pyro Prodigy  
  
A/N: Whoa! How long's it been? Yeah, as you can see. I'm under a different author name now. Still the same person though. Here's the long awaited continuation.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* (The Next Day)  
  
I stood on the balcony once more, overlooking the already busy town square down below. Suddenly, there was a noise behind me.  
  
"Early riser?" a familiar voice asked.  
  
I turned around. It was Taichi.  
  
I gave a small shrug as he came to lean on the railing as well.  
  
"Great view of the town from here.." I commented.  
  
Taichi gave a small grin. "You should see it from the star tower. Go up there sometime"  
  
"I'll try to do so, before I go back.." I replied.  
  
Suddenly the morning bells rang.  
  
The young man sighed. "Better go for training.."  
  
"Knight training, am I correct?" I inquired.  
  
"Yeah.. would you like to see where we work out?" Taichi asked.  
  
"Sure!" I answered, grinning enthusiastically.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- --------------  
  
I wiped the sweat from my brow, spinning around and giving a sharp elbow into the knight's stomach. He quickly lost his balance and toppled over. I stood over him, sword gripped tightly. He held up his hands.  
  
"You prevail.."  
  
Grinning, I pulled him up.  
  
"Impressive.." Taichi observed.  
  
I glanced up at the prince. "You think so?" I questioned.  
  
He uncrossed his arms and walked towards me. "You're very skilled. I've been watching the way you've fought with all the other knights, and it doesn't surprise me that you were able to protect Sora and Hikari from those creatures in the forest"  
  
I put my sword away. "Yes, maybe so.. however, if you had not come we'd have surely died." I pointed out.  
  
Taichi shrugged, "You are still more skilled than you think." He was about to go on when he spotted Sora standing by the doorway. Hikari was with her as well.  
  
"I should go. Sora probably wants to talk.." he excused himself and quickly joined her, leaving Hikari by herself.  
  
I looked away for a moment, think about whether I should head over to her or not. After all, from all the sparring with the other knights, I was a bit unclean. Being unclean in front of a beautiful young woman like Hikari, not a good thing.. for me, anyhow. However, she was already walking towards me.  
  
"Oh.. hello, princess" I greeted.  
  
Hikari gave a slightly nervous smile. "I was wondering. I mean.. if you weren't busy or anything.. I mean.. if you would.. umm"  
  
I grinned at the faint blush that came upon her cheeks. "If I would what, Hikari?"  
  
She let out a deep breath. "If you would accompany me in the gardens later on.."  
  
"Later on?" I inquired.  
  
"Yes, because I.. have to talk to my father about something" she replied.  
  
"In an hour or so, then?"  
  
She smiled. "Perfect.."  
  
"I'll see you later then, princess.." I shot her a charismatic grin before going off towards my bedroom to get cleaned up. Giving her a wink before I turned the doorway, I left.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- --------------  
  
I looked into the mirror, trying to tame my spiky hair. Meh.. no use. I'd only gotten out of the shower less than 10 minutes ago, and before that, the armor had been quite hard to get off. But now, I was dressed in a tunic, similar to the one I wore at the banquet, only a dark blue.  
  
Scratching my head as I walked out of my own room, I wondered how I was going to find Hikari's. It would certainly be in the section with the other royalties' rooms. I wandered around the hallways awkwardly. The Yagami's castle was enormous, and one could easily get lost. Turning the corner, my head up in the clouds, I didn't notice Sora turning as well. I fell to the stone floor with a slight thump. Getting up, I offered her my hand, which she gladly accepted.  
  
"Gomen.. I didn't see you coming" I apologized.  
  
"It's alright, Takeru.." Sora replied, "Oh, where are you heading?"  
  
"Umm.. actually.." I gave a sheepish grin, "could you tell me where Hikari's room is?"  
  
This made her raise her eyebrow. "Hikari's room? Why do you want to know..?"  
  
I immediately held my hands up in defense. I didn't mean it that way at all! "N-no.. I need to go find her so I can pick her up.."  
  
Sora's eyes widened.  
  
"No! Not that way!!! I meant pick her up because we were going to take a walk in the gardens! She asked me this morning if I could accompany her, and I just wanted to be a gentleman and go pick her up" In my last statement, I gave her a look that said, ' don't you dare say anything about that '.  
  
She laughed. "Alright Takeru, I trust you anyway. Her room's just down this hallway, last door on the right"  
  
"Arigatou.." I replied. Also, grinning as I waved goodbye. Sora's laughter could be heard while I walked down the large corridor. I shook my head at her, nearing Hikari's door.  
  
Knock. Knock.  
  
"Hikari?" I inquired, waiting for an answer from behind the two large doors.  
  
"Just a minute!" came the reply.  
  
The doors opened a moment later and Hikari's head poked out.  
  
"Oh.. Takeru. It's you. Come on in.. I'll just be a minute"  
  
"No, it's alright.. I'll wait out here" I replied.  
  
The brunette emerged a few minutes later. I felt my breath hitch in my throat. I opened and closed my mouth several times, trying to speak. Finally, I found my voice. "You look.. stunning. I-I mean.. more. stunning than usual, I mean. umm. as always?" I gave her a sheepish grin.  
  
She laughed; probably at my stupidity.  
  
Shaking it off, I offered her my hand. At least I wasn't stupid enough not to know where the gardens were.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- --------------  
  
We paused in the middle of the garden, Hikari sitting down on a bench nearby. I glanced at her, concerned. One minute ago, the two of us were laughing over something Taichi did as a child, and the next, she became silent.  
  
"Hikari.. is there something on your mind?" I asked softly, sitting down next to her.  
  
She kept her glance away from me, not answering.  
  
I put a hand on her shoulder gently. "You're welcome to share. I'll be here to listen."  
  
Hikari looked up and I was slightly startled. Her eyes were watery. ".. Hikari?"  
  
She gave a small sniffle. "I-I'm just worried.."  
  
"About what?" I asked, now wrapping my arm around her shoulders.  
  
She let out a deep breath. "W-what if.. a war does start? What will happen? What about the people.. ? Takeru! So many will be hurt. "  
  
"Shh.. it's alright" I whispered into her ear, bringing her closer.  
  
She buried her head into the crook of my neck, sobbing softly. "But.. what if it doesn't turn out alright?"  
  
I hugged her tightly. "You can't focus on the negative aspects of the future, because nobody knows what will happen. You have to hope for the best.."  
  
Hikari's sobbing quieted. "I'm still afraid.."  
  
"Afraid?" I questioned.  
  
"Yes, afraid. I'm scared of losing the ones I care for, Takeru.. I'm scared of losing my parents, Taichi, Sora, my people.. and you. I'm scared of losing you, Takeru." she confessed.  
  
Me?  
  
"I know we've only known each other for a few weeks," Hikari continued, "but it feels like I've always known you, forever. Whenever I'm with you, I feel different. A-and when I look into your eyes, I lose myself. It's like I've reached the unreachable.. and I'm not ready for it."  
  
I closed my eyes, binding her in my arms gently. Softly, I whispered into her ear. "I promise you, Hikari. You will never lose me. I'll always be right there, by your side, to give you strength. Aishiteru.."  
  
Her arms slowly made their way around my neck, pulling my face down to hers; lips millimeters apart. Words not needing to be exchanged, I closed the small gap between us. Suddenly, everything was gone. only Hikari and myself; a world where the only things that existed were us. I pulled her closer, never wanting to let go. Her soft lips just felt so right with mine. I pulled away after what seemed like eternity, cursing the need which was oxygen. Leaning down and touching our noses together, I made a vow to myself that I would never let any harm come to this girl. My angel.. my very own angel.  
  
"I'll always be there..."  
  
She smiled at me, running her hands through my golden blonde hair. "I've always wanted to do this."  
  
I grabbed hold of her hands and brought them down to my lips, kissing each of her finger tips softly before giving her a peck on the lips. "And I've always wondered what it's like to kiss an angel. Now I know."  
  
Hikari rested her head on my chest, sighing contentedly. Suddenly though, I turned away saddened. Realization hit me. She was a princess.. and I was a mere boy trying to stop a war; belonging to no royal descent whatsoever. My world came crashing down. We would never be allowed to be together.  
  
Hikari noticed my mood's sudden change and put her hand on my cheek, forcing me to face her once again.  
  
"Takeru, what's wrong.?"  
  
I took a deep breath. "There's something I have to tell you.."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**~*  
  
A/N: HAHAH!!! Can you say cliffhanger?! R&R and I'll post the next one. promise it won't be as long as it took me before. I already have half of it written. 


End file.
